


Glam Slam | Larry Stylinson

by thechristophertracy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechristophertracy/pseuds/thechristophertracy
Summary: Louis works at a record shop called Glam Slam. What happens when Harry walks in and Blue meets Green at the counter? (Title inspired by the Prince song)
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"The new shipment just arrived, Louis! Can you go get it!" Liam yells from the stockroom.

"Yeah, I'll grab it Payno!" I yell back as I make my way towards the front of the store. Liam is my new boss and the owner of the hottest record shop in town called Glam Slam. I only started working here a couple of days ago, so I'm still trying to get the hang of things. My job is mainly working behind the counter at the cash register, but occasionally I have to restock albums and do inventory. I can't complain though. I love this job because I'm a music lover and a vinyl collector myself.

I have actually been coming to Glam Slam for years and have wanted to work here for a while. The old owner decided to retire recently, leaving the store to Liam, who was looking to hire someone to take over his old position. I, of course, applied for the job and since I already knew Liam from coming to the store over the years, he knew that I would be the perfect fit.

There is only one person in the store at the moment since we opened only a half-hour ago. Making my way back behind the counter, I set the heavy box of new records down with a thud. I use the keys in my back pocket to slice open the box. Taking them out one at a time, I enter each record into the computer system.

As I am working, I hear the door open with the ring of the bell atop. In walks the cutest boy I have ever seen. I try my best to contain the butterflies and greet him like any other customer, but I can't control the blush that coats my cheeks. I quickly turn back to my work before he catches me staring too long.

After I enter the last album, I look back at the cute boy who is now scanning through the classic rock albums. I have never seen him in here before. I can tell from here that he is taller than me. He has the most beautiful, emerald-green eyes, and don't even get me started on the long, brown curls that cascade past his shoulders. I am so encompassed by the mysterious boy that I don't even notice Liam now standing next to me.

"Can you put the new albums in the New Arrival section please?" Liam asks with a knowing look on his face. The blush from before creeps back up as I take the pile of records and leave with a simple nod. As I carry them to the front of the store, my shoulder lightly brushes against the taller boy's. I quietly apologize and try to hide my blush once again as I organize the new records.

Once they are all in place, I return to behind the counter as quickly as possible. Liam rings up the last customer, which now leaves only me, Liam, and the mystery boy in the store. I wish I knew his name so I didn't have to keep referring to him as mystery boy.

"I'm gonna grab a coffee from the bakery down the street. Do you want anything?" Liam offers.

"No thanks. I'm good," I reply. Liam grabs his phone and wallet and makes his way towards the door. Before exiting the store, he signals towards the boy with his eyes and gives a not so subtle thumbs up. Great, now it's just me and the boy with no name.

I scan the store and see that he has moved to the soul and RnB section. He must have great music taste, judging from the albums in his hands. George Michael. Elton John. Stevie Wonder. Prince. I am so adrift in my thoughts, that I don't even notice him standing awkwardly by the counter waiting for me to say something.

"Right. Sorry. Is that all for you today?" I say with a slight break at the end. Awesome, embarrass yourself even more, Louis.

"Yep, that's all," he says with a chuckle as he hands me the collection of music. Wow. His voice. His laugh. His smile. His dimples. I didn't think he could get any more attractive. I try to control my now jittery hands as I push in the prices for each album into the computer.

"Um, your total will be $88.75," I declare as I look up to see his lush, green eyes piercing into my ocean blue ones for the first time. They are even more beautiful up close. He is perfect. As he gives me the exact change, his hand grazes mine, sending shockwaves through my body. After putting the money into the register, I print his receipt and place it in the bag with his purchased records.

“Thanks,” he says as he grabs the bag and turns to walk towards the front of the store.

“Come again,” I say a bit too eagerly as he reaches the door. God, Louis. You just couldn’t help yourself. You just killed any chance of him being interested, if there even was any to begin with.

“I will,” he replies with a smile before exiting the store. And just like that, the store is empty, but my mind is filled with the image of the boy who I just met, but can’t seem to get out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop daydreaming on the job, Louis!” Liam croaks in a seemingly serious tone. I immediately snap out of my daze and go back to marking the albums that are moving to clearance.

“Sorry about that, Liam. It won’t happen again,” I say as sincerely as possible.

“I’m just messing with you,” he says with a chuckle. “So, tell me about him.”

“Tell you about who?” I ask as I grab the pile of clearance records.

“Loverboy from the other day. Did you ever get his name?” he probes.

“No,” I breathe out, “and I probably never will. I think I scared him off like I always seem to do, being the awkward, single dork that I am.”

“Really? It was that bad? What even happened after I left?” he questions.

“Yes, it really was that bad,” I start, “First of all, I was a blushing mess the whole time. Secondly, my voice cracked when he was checking out. And lastly, when he was just about to leave, I practically yelled to come again way too eagerly. No wonder why I’m single. I can’t even talk to a cute boy without making a complete fool of myself.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Louis. I bet it wasn’t as bad as you think. Did he say anything before he left?” Liam asks.

“He said that he would come back again and smiled before walking out the door,” I answer.

“So maybe your chances aren’t completely off the table,” he offers with an encouraging squeeze to my shoulder.

“Maybe,” I say with a doubtful shrug, “It doesn’t matter anyway, since I’ll probably never see him ever again.” As if on cue, in walks mystery boy, this time, with another guy. Great, that must be his boyfriend or something. Now, even if I did get a do-over, he is most likely taken by that blonde guy.

“Welcome in,” Liam asserts as the two begin to skim through the New Arrivals. I try to contain the jealousy building up in the pit of my stomach, mentally smack myself for even feeling this way about a boy I don’t even know the name of.

Mystery boy soon breaks away from blondie and begins looking at the classic rock albums just like last time. I wish he was alone like last time. At least he has his hair pulled back into a cute, little bun on top of his head this time, that’s new.

“Harry,” blondie obnoxiously squawks. I don’t even know this guy, but he bugs the crap out of me. At least I know the mystery boy’s name now. Harry. A perfect name for a perfect boy. His name echoes through my mind like a song I never want to end.

“Do you think she’ll like this?” he asks Harry, “I have to find the perfect album for Amelia for her anniversary present.” I take back everything I have said about blondie. He’s straight! Thank you, gay god!

“It’s perfect! I think she’ll love it, Niall” Harry replies. So his name is Niall. Harry and Niall are just friends. That doesn’t mean that Harry is gay, but it doesn’t mean that he isn’t. I can’t help the smile that appears on my face. But it soon fades as the two walk towards the counter, leaving me in a fit of panic.

Act natural. I go to organize the pens near the register, but I knock them to the floor in the process. Damn it, not again, Louis. Always embarrassing yourself in front of cute boys.

“Here,” Harry says as he hands the pens he collected from the floor. Our hands brush once again, and I can’t control the blush spread across my cheeks. I mumble a quiet thanks as I prepare them for check out.

“Is this all for you two today?” I rhetorically ask as Niall hands me the record. “Britney Spears, Oops!... I Did It Again. Nice choice,” I say as I punch in the price on the computer. “Your total will be $21.95.”

Harry and I make eye contact for the first time today as Niall swipes his card. Our eyes don’t break as I print out Niall’s receipt and place it in the bag alongside the record for his girlfriend. The moment is obviously ruined when Niall tugs on Harry’s arm as they turn to leave the store. As Harry approaches the door, he looks back at me and gives a bright, dimpled smile that I know will linger in my mind for the rest of the day.

“Come again,” I say, this time with confidence.

“I will,” he replies with a playful wink as Niall pulls him out of the store.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sorry I’m late, Liam,” I say as I burst through the door of Glam Slam. “I would have been here on time, but my bus was running late today.” 

“No worries, mate. There’s no one here yet anyway,” he replies, “But I’m glad you’re here now because I have something for you.” Judging from the wide grin on his face, it must be good. 

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a folded up piece of paper. Really? That’s it? That’s what he is so excited about? I reluctantly take the paper from his hand and unfold it to see something written inside.

It reads,  _ I kept my promise and came again, but you weren’t working today.  _ :( _ I gave my number to your boss. Text me some time.  _ ;) _ Harry x. _

I can’t believe it. He really came back to see me. Of course, he had to come on the only day I had off, but I can’t even complain now that I have his number. Nothing can wipe away the smile that spreads across my face. Countless questions swirl through my mind. I need to know every detail.

“When did this happen? How did this happen? Why did this-” 

“Okay, okay. Take a breath, Louis. I will tell you everything if you just calm down,” Liam says with a laugh. I pause for a moment to breathe before looking back to Liam waiting for him to say something.

“So, he came in yesterday and walked straight up to the counter. I was confused at first since he didn’t have a record in his hand until I remembered who he was. He asked if you were working that day and looked disappointed when I told him it was your day off.” 

I can feel the butterflies begin to flutter inside. Harry’s not even here, but he still somehow gives me butterflies.

“He was about to just leave when he suddenly turned around and walked back up to the counter. I asked if there was something he needed. He just asked for a piece of paper and a pen. After he scribbled something down and folded the paper, he handed it to me and said  _ Give this to Louis the next time you see him _ .”

“Wait, how did he know my-”

“Your name tag, you idiot,” he interjects with a playful shove to my shoulder, “Anyway, he left after that, so that’s everything that happened,” he says as he walks behind the counter now that a customer is in the store.

I join him as I try to wrap my head around what Liam just told me. Everything is happening so quickly. We haven’t even had a proper conversation. The only real communication we’ve had has been through the eyes. But the way we look at each other speaks a thousand words.

Before getting to work, I quickly plug Harry’s number into my phone and shove his note into my back pocket. Liam tells me to go organize the albums in the stockroom as more people enter the store. Hopefully working will distract me from all of these overwhelming feelings.

I am pretty good at organizing records. It’s one of the reasons Liam hired me in the first place. I used to always stay in Glam Slam for hours organizing the albums. I would categorize them by genre, then organize them alphabetically by artist, and then chronologically by the year released.

Once I am done, I ask Liam if I can go on my break. He agrees, so I thank him and rush out the door, walking to the bakery just a few blocks away. My roommate Zayn works there. I’ve never actually been here before, but Liam has raved about it so much, I had to check it out myself.

Walking into the busy bakery, the smell of fresh pastries and coffee hits me instantly. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until now. Everything looks so delicious. No wonder Liam comes here all the time. 

I am immediately greeted by Zayn, who is working at the register. There seems to be no one else behind the glass displays full of delicious treats besides Zayn. That’s weird judging by how busy it is right now.

“Where is everyone?” I ask him.

“Some of them are on their break, and some are just finishing up making some more pastries to sell,” he replies. Promptly, a tall figure walks out of the kitchen carrying a large tray of freshly baked cookies. Judging by his face, he is as shocked to see me as I am to see him.

“Harry?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Harry?” I utter in disbelief. Zayn looks between the two of us with a perplexed expression.

“You guys know each other?” Zayn and I exclaim at the same time.

“Yeah, he works at the bakery with me, as you can see. How do you know each other?” he asks both of us.

“We met the other week when I came into the record shop that he works at. I’ve been back a few times since then,” Harry says with a wink at the end. Zayn immediately picks up on that and asks if Harry wants to take his break now.

Harry gladly agrees and signals for me to sit at one of the open tables as he pulls his apron off. I pick a small table for two by the window. He quickly joins me and we sit in awkward silence, not really knowing what to say to each other.

“I got your note,” I say to break the silence, causing Harry to turn beet-red.

“You did,” he replies looking down at his hands, “Did you like it? Or did you find it to be super creepy? I wouldn’t be surprised. It probably is the latter. You must think I’m a total los-”

“I liked it, Harry,” I interject, ending his short rant. “I thought it was really sweet and I actually couldn’t wait to go on my break so I could text you. But now I don’t have to since you’re right here.”

“Good. I’m glad you liked it,” he replies with the same dimpled smile he gave the last time I saw him. “So anyway, I know we’ve met before, but I don’t actually know anything about you, besides your name. Tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?” I ask with a cheeky grin, which causes Harry to blush.

“Let’s just start with the basics. We’re practically strangers still,” he said with a laugh.

“Well, my full name is Louis William Tomlinson. I’m 23 years old and I grew up in Doncaster,” I tell him, “What about you?”

“My full name is Harry Edward Styles. I’m 21 years old and I grew up in Holmes Chapel,” he replies, “What do you like to do in your free time?”

“In my free time, I enjoy playing football and the guitar. You?"

“I enjoy jogging and writing songs in my free time. Dogs or cats?

“Dogs all the way. I have the cutest labradoodle retriever named Clifford.” I say as I grab my phone out of my pocket. I quickly pull up a picture of Clifford and hand my phone to Harry.

“Aww, he’s adorable,” he exclaims as he hands the phone back to me, “I don’t have any pets of my own at the moment, but I love dogs too. Favorite color?”

“My favorite color is red. You”

“Orange. Biggest fear?”

“Growing up. What about you?”

“I am absolutely terrified of snakes. Just the thought of them makes my skin crawl,” he expresses as he tries to shake the thought from his mind, “Anyway, if you could have one superpower, what would it be, and why?”

“If I could have one superpower, it would be to fly so I can be like Peter Pan. What about you?” I reply.

“You do look like Peter Pan now that you say that,” he says as I playfully shove his shoulder, “I mean it in a good way. It’s cute. It suits you,” he adds, causing me to blush like an idiot.

“Your superpower?” I ask, trying to pivot the conversation away from me.

“Oh right, I would want to able to time travel,” he explains, “What kind of music are you into?”

“I love so many different kinds of music. I can’t really pinpoint a singular genre. Some of my favorite artists-” I begin to say when I am interrupted by a text tone.

**Liam: I need you back at the store. Head back ASAP.**

“I’m sorry, I have to go now. Liam needs me back at Glam Slam. I’ll text you when I get off work,” I say as I turn to rush out of the bakery. Before I could make it far, a hand grabs my wrist and turns me back around. Harry stands, still holding my wrist.

“Would you like to go on a proper date with me?” he asks with a tenacious gaze that pierces through my soul, "How does Friday sound?” My knees become weak with his touch and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding.

“Fr-friday sounds good,” I stutter still enthralled by his presence, "Text me the details." He releases his grip and I saunter over to the door. Harry gives me one last dimpled smile before I leave the bakery a flushed mess.


	5. Chapter 5

“I have nothing cute to wear,” I exclaim from my small walk-in closet.

“Really? Because you’ve tried on like ten different outfits, and they all looked fine to me,” Zayn says laying on my bed.

“Well, I don’t know how I am supposed to dress,” I whine as I flop onto the bed in defeat, “Harry wouldn’t tell me anything about tonight. He just said be ready by 7, so I have no clue where we are going or what he has planned.” 

“Louis, everything is going to be fine. Harry is going to like whatever you wear. I can tell that he really likes you. Tonight is going to be amazing,” Zayn replies. I hope Zayn is right. Tonight has to be perfect because I really want what Harry and I have to last.

“Wait, did Harry tell you anything he has planned for tonight?” I ask Zayn as he averts his eyes and hides his face behind his phone screen.

“Nope, I have no clue. He didn’t tell me anything,” Zayn answers, still not looking up from his phone. We have been roommates since our first year of uni, so I know when he is lying.

“Liar!” I yell as I snatch the phone from his hand. “At least give me a hint so I’m not over or underdressed,” I beg with pleading eyes.

“Fine. Dress nicely, but nothing too fancy,” he explains as he holds out his hand for his phone. 

I quickly toss it back to him and run into my closet because I think I have the perfect outfit for tonight. Once I am dressed, I step out to reveal my ensemble for Harry and I’s date. I am wearing my favorite black skinny jeans rolled to show off my ankles, a pair of gray velvet dress shoes, and a black graphic t-shirt with a black blazer thrown over. 

“What do you think?” I ask Zayn.

“You look great! Harry’s going to love it,” he replies. The moment is cut short when I hear a text tone. Oh no, I hope it’s not Harry. I’m not ready yet, I still have to style my hair. A sense of relief washes over me when I see it’s only Liam.

**Liam: Good luck on the date tonight! He seems like a special lad :)**

I text a quick thank you back and run into the bathroom down the hall to fix my hair so I look at least presentable for Harry tonight. I wonder what he’s wearing tonight. Something spectacular I assume. His sense of style was one of the things that caught my eye when he first came into Glam Slam.

My thoughts are cut off by a knock at the door. I look toward the clock and realize it’s 7 o’clock on the dot. He’s punctual. That’s good to know. I rush to the door, but Zayn beats me, so I scurry off into my room before Harry can see me.

“Oh. Hi Zayn! Is Louis ready yet?” Harry asks as Zayn opens the door. I forgot just how sexy his voice is. I could listen to him speak for hours.

“Just about,” Zayn answers, “Why don’t you join me in the living room while you wait.” Harry simply nods and enters the apartment. I take this opportunity to look myself over one last time just to make sure everything is in place.

Once I am satisfied, I swiftly make my way towards the door. I pause for a moment to take a deep breath before I begin a night that might change my life forever. This could be the beginning of something special. Something that I have never experienced before.

Stepping out of my room, I catch a glimpse of Harry as he talks to Zayn on the couch. He looks simply irresistible. Just how I pictured. He is wearing black skinny jeans, a pair of black Chelsea boots, a black silk shirt with the top buttons undone to show off his toned chest and tattoos with a black blazer on top.

“Wow, Louis. You look absolutely stunning,” he says when he finally sees me and our eyes meet, feeling just like the first time. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” I sass back, which causes him and Zayn to laugh.

“Are you ready to go?” he asks. I reply with a simple nod as he escorts me to the door. We wave goodbye to Zayn, who sneaks an encouraging thumbs up to me before we are out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry reaches for my hand as we cascade down the stairs to the lobby of my apartment building. The simple touch sends shivers down my spine. When we make it to his car, he releases my hand momentarily to open the passenger-side door for me and gently guides me inside. 

He quickly runs to the driver’s side and grabs my hand again once he is seated. We ride like this the whole way to the still undisclosed location. When the car comes to a halt, I peer out the window to see a sign for what I assume is a restaurant. 

_ Under the Cherry Moon _ . It looks super fancy. I don’t think I’m dressed up enough for this place. Before I can hesitate, Harry is already opening my door and offering his hand. I apprehensively take it and we walk into the obscure restaurant.

Once inside, Harry tells the hostess he has a reservation for two under Styles. She gives us a soft smile as she ushers Harry and me to our table. I am blown away by the decorum and even more so when we arrive at a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. 

I can’t believe he did all of this for me. He really went all out for this date. The hostess leaves us with our menus and a waiter quickly takes her place. I have to do a double-take when I realize that Niall is the waiter. 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” he greets us with a knowing look, “What would you like to drink tonight?”

“I will have a tequila. Neat, please,” Harry quickly answers.

“Water’s fine, thanks,” I shyly reply.

“No, Louis. I am treating you tonight. Order whatever you want,” Harry insists.

“Okay, um. I’ll have vodka on the rocks, please.”

“Great choices, I’ll be right back with your drinks,” Niall says before darting away. 

Harry and I, once again, sit in awkward silence, just like at the bakery. Although we haven’t said a word to one another since we arrived at the restaurant, our eyes say a thousand words. I could gaze into his emerald-green eyes for the rest of my life.

“So, how was your day?” Harry asks to break the silence and my daze, “What were you up to?”

“Um, not a whole lot today since Liam gave me the day off. Zayn and I just hung out at our place for most of the day, and he helped me pick out my outfit for tonight,” I explain.

“Job well done, I’ll say. You look extraordinary tonight,” he inserts, causing me to blush like an idiot.

“Thanks,” I reply looking down at my hands, “Your outfit is incredible. I wish I could rock that silk top, but I think only you can pull it off.” This causes him to blush as well and he gives me that dimpled smile I just can’t get enough of.

“Here is your tequila, and here is your vodka,” Niall interjects, handing us our drinks. “Are you two lovebirds ready to order?” We both quickly scan our menus before placing our orders. 

“I think I will have salmon caesar salad,” Harry answers, “Louis?”

“I’ll have the house burger, please.”

“Great, I will have those out in just a moment,” Niall explains before heading to the kitchen.

Once Niall is gone, Harry turns to me and asks about my family. I tell him about my six siblings back at home in Doncaster and my lovely mother, Jay.

“Well, I am the oldest of the bunch. I have five younger sisters and a younger brother. First, there is Charlotte, then Félicité who we call Fizzy, followed by the twins Phoebe and Daisy, and lastly the other set of twins Doris and Ernest,” I explain, “What about you?”

“Wow, I wished I had that many sibl-”

“No, you don’t! I mean they’re great and I love them of course, but they can also be a lot at times, especially when I come home to visit. I can’t get any privacy,” I interrupt with a laugh. “Sorry, please continue.”

“You’re adorable,” Harry replies before continuing, “What I was going to say was that I wished I had that many siblings because I only have one, my older sister, Gemma.”

Harry and I then go on to talk about the rest of our families. We bond over the fact that both of our mothers remarried after our fathers left us when we were young and we both agree that our mums should meet because they would get on swimmingly.

Niall soon returns with our food and it looks absolutely amazing. We thank him once again and immediately dig in. Harry and I sit in comfortable silence for the rest of the meal and just enjoy each other’s company.

Once we finish and Harry kindly pays the bill, he takes my hand in his and escorts me out of the scenic restaurant. I am confused at first when we walk past his car, but I soon realize where he is taking me.  _ Paisley Park _ . I always loved coming to this park when I was a kid.

“I haven’t been here in ages,” I tell Harry, “When we were younger, my mum used to take us when we visited our cousins. I would always go on the swings, but my mum had her hands full with my younger siblings, and my cousins were much older and didn’t really play with me, so no one ever pushed me.”

“I’ll push you,” Harry offers. Before I can question it, he is already pulling me towards the swing set. It looks exactly as I remember. He drops my hand once I am seated on the old, rusting seat of the swing.

Countless faded memories of my childhood flood back into my mind when Harry begins to push me back and forth. I’ve forgotten what it is like to be a kid ever since I moved away from home a few years ago.

The rekindling of that childlike giddiness began when I met Harry for the first time at Glam Slam. He brought back the smile that hadn’t necessarily vanished but was starting to dim. 

“Higher, Harry! Higher!” I beg between giggles. He pushes harder until I can’t go any higher. I jump off after a few more swings and, of course, fall straight to the ground with a thud. Harry immediately rushes over to me and asks if I am okay. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” I say with a laugh, “Do you want a turn?”

“I’m good,” Harry replies as he offers his hand, “Let’s continue our walk through the park before it gets too dark.”

We walk hand in hand until we reach the infamous Graffiti Bridge. I’ve never actually been on it because the cool teenagers usually occupied it. When Harry and I reach the middle of the bridge, we stop to look at the small creek below.

The view is breathtaking, but it’s nothing compared to Harry. How did I get so lucky? With the unyielding connection we’ve already built, I don’t think I can remember my life without him. What if he never came into Glam Slam? Would we still have met each other somehow? 

Harry breaks my train of thought when he turns me to face him. Before I know it, his lips are on mine and I can’t express the sensation pulsating through my body. Harry pulls away after a while, and I miss the warmth instantly.

“How was that?” he timidly asks. 

“It was perfect,” I reply, “Now kiss me, you fool.”

**| The End |**


End file.
